Tout est encore possible
by On-Fire-Ice
Summary: "Ils me le paieront." C'était la phrase que Lavinia se répétait chaque jour depuis leurs morts, depuis qu'elle était seule. S'unir avec Clarke et ses amis lui paraissait la seule manière de parvenir à affronter leur ennemi commun. Peut-être au milieu de tout ça aurait-elle le temps de trouver un peu d'amour...
1. Chapter 1

Pour vous situer dans l'histoire : Ma fiction commence vers le début de la saison 2 de The100, lorsque Clarke est retenue prisonnière à Mount Weather. Elle s'est fait sauté les points de suture de son bras pour se retrouver à l'infirmerie, et vient de découvrir la salle où les Terriens sont enfermés avant d'être saignés pour soigner les habitants de Mount Weather ayant reçu des radiations trop fortes. Dans ma fiction, elle n'a pas sauvé Anya et est directement repartie à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Lavinia se rendait à l'infirmerie pour assurer des soins à Jasper du peuple du ciel, quand, juste avant le virage du couloir, elle entendit une inquiétante conversation.

\- Monsieur, dit une voix que reconnut Lavinia comme étant celle d'une infirmière, quelqu'un s'est rendu dans la salle où nous gardons les Terriens avant, _vous savez quoi _(elle baissa la voix à la fin de sa phrase). Mais cette personne ne faisait pas partie du personnel, elle s'y est rendue à travers les conduits qui se trouvent dans l'infirmerie.

\- Vous en êtes sûre ? demanda le président de Mount Weather, M. Wallace.

Il y avait une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Absolument. Nous avons trouvé des traces de semelles, et des empruntes.

\- De qui s'agit-il ? voulut savoir M. Wallace.

\- De Clarke. De Clarke Griffin. C'était la seule à l'infirmerie à ce moment-là, à part l'un de nos officiers qui venait de se faire brûler par les radiations de dehors. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui, puisqu'il n'a aucun intérêt à se rendre là-bas. De plus, les traces de chaussures étaient trop petites pour être les siennes. Notons également qu'il faut être mince pour se glisser à travers les conduits. Je vous assure, c'était Clarke Griffin.

Le président de Mount Weather soupira.

\- Je pensais que nous aurions plus de temps avant d'en arriver là mais puisqu'il en est ainsi, nous allons accélérer le processus. Enfermez Mlle Clarke avec les Terriens, mais faîtes cela discrètement je ne veux pas que ses amis ne s'aperçoivent de quoi que ce soit.

C'était terrible. Ils s'apprêtaient à vider Clarke de son sang. Lavinia ne connaissait Clarke que très peu, mais elle en avait marre que des innocents soient tués pour que les habitants de Mount Weather puissent être soignés. Après tout, c'étaient eux qui se risquaient à mettre un pied dehors et qui finissaient pas être brûlés, alors qu'ils connaissaient d'avance les risques qu'ils encouraient. C'en était trop Lavinia devait prévenir Clarke. Et vite.

Lavinia se remit à marcher le plus normalement possible dans le couloir et arriva enfin vers le président et l'infirmière. Elle fonça dans l'infirmière.

\- Oh, désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu, s'excusa Lavinia en prenant une petite voix. Je ne me sens pas très bien, est-ce que cela vous dérangerait d'aller soigner Jasper à ma place ? C'est juste histoire de voir si sa bosse a désenflé. J'aimerais m'allonger une petite heure.

L'infirmière sourit d'un sourire bienveillant. On aurait dit que ce n'était pas la même personne que Lavinia avait entendu quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Pas de problème.

Et Lavinia s'en alla, pressée d'aller trouver Clarke.

Elle se rendit dans la grande salle à manger où elle trouva Monty. Elle ne lui avait parlé qu'une fois mais savait que c'était l'un des plus proches amis de Clarke.

\- Excuse-moi, dit Lavinia, mais tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Clarke ?

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, sûrement un peu déconcerté par sa question, mais répondit quand même.

\- Heu, si, si. Je crois qu'elle est au dortoir.

Lavinia le remercia et s'en alla, le regard interrogateur de Monty toujours posé sur elle.

Elle ouvrit les portes battantes du dortoir et effectivement, Clarke se trouvait sur son lit en hauteur en train de dessiner. Quand Lavinia arriva vers elle, elle referma hâtivement son cahier, faisant voler quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds.

\- Viens avec moi, ordonna Lavinia en la prenant par le poignet. Je dois te parler de quelque chose. Tu n'es pas à l'abri ici.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle était l'urgence dans le dortoir, car elles n'étaient pas seules. Et il ne fallait pas qu'on les entende.

Clarke fronça encore plus les sourcils que Monty :

\- Je ne viendrais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qu'il se passe.

\- Très bien. Toi et moi, on va s'échapper de cet endroit de fous.


	2. Chapter 2

Lavinia et Clarke quittèrent le dortoir.

\- Très bien, commença Lavinia, tu vas faire en sorte de rester sur ma gauche tant que l'on marche dans les couloirs, et de toujours te trouver un peu derrière moi, pour que ma tête cache la tienne et donc que l'on ne puisse pas te reconnaître sur les caméras. On va se rendre dans ma chambre, ils ne penseront pas à venir te chercher là-bas.

Clarke n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait, chose tout à fait normale, mais elle exécuta la demande de Lavinia sans rechigner. Elle savait qu'il y avait une urgence, et avait choisit d'écouter la jeune infirmière -pour le moment.

Lavinia ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à l'aide de son badge magnétique. C'était une petite pièce à la décoration simple qui comportait un lit, un bureau en bois, une armoire et une étagère où se trouvait une vingtaine de livres. Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent sur le lit.

\- Tu dois être franche avec moi, Clarke, dit Lavinia en prenant le ton le plus calme dont elle était capable à ce moment-même. Est-ce que tu t'es rendue dans la salle où se trouvent les Terriens ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu d'autre ?

Lavinia vit Clarke hésiter quelques instants. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas la confiance facile.

\- Je t'en pris, je veux t'aider, supplia Lavinia.

\- J'ai vu les corps. C'était horrible. Ils sont là pour soigner les personnes dont la peau a été brûlée par les radiations du soleil, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Pour te montrer que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je vais tout t'expliquer. Les Terriens et les habitants du "peuple du ciel", c'est-à-dire ce qui vivaient sur l'Arche, ont constamment été exposés à des radiations très fortes, tout est dans l'ADN et le sang, c'est pourquoi tu peux te promener dehors mais pas les habitants de Mount Weather, car ils ont toujours été habitués à vivre enfermés, protégés. Lorsque quelqu'un de Mount Weath se rend sur la terre ferme, s'il ne porte pas de combinaison, la peau se couvre instantanément de cloques, s'en suit la mort. Et le sang des Terriens, échangé avec ceux de Mount Weather, permet une guérison très rapide.

Clarke n'avait pas l'air si surprise que ça.

\- Je m'en doutais, avoua-t-elle. Mais où vont les corps des Terriens après avoir été vidés ?

Lavinia se mordit les lèvres, vraiment pas fière des méthodes qu'employait Mount Weather.

\- Ils sont envoyés vers les Faucheurs. C'est Mount Weather qui les contrôle tous. Autrefois, ils n'étaient que des Terriens mais...

Les yeux de Lavinia se mirent à briller à cause de ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout instant. Mince, elle n'avait pas le droit de se montrer aussi faible devant Clarke, elle qui paraissait si forte. Elle était contente que Clarke ne lui pose pas de questions.

\- Mais plus important encore, continua Lavinia en ravalant ses larmes, tu cours un grave danger. Ils savent ce que tu as fait, j'ai surpris une conversation entre le Président de Mount Weather et l'une des infirmières les plus élevées de l'hôpital. Ils veulent t'enfermer avec les Terriens. La suite, on la connait tous.

Lavinia aperçu quelques instants de la peur dans les yeux de Clarke, mais très vite elle se ressaisit. Elle avait l'air invincible, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, et plus déterminée que jamais.

\- Je ne les laisserais pas faire. Je me battrais s'il le faut, mais tout le monde ici a le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je parle de mes amis. J'avais raison quand je disais que nous étions leurs prisonniers.

Lavinia baissa la tête :

\- Je suis désolée, mais on n'a vraiment pas de temps pour ça. Il faut qu'on s'échappe, toutes les deux, et maintenant. On ne peut pas emmener tes amis avec nous, tu nous imagines passer inaperçus alors qu'on serait un groupe de cinquante ? Bonjour la discrétion !

\- Je ne partirais pas sans eux, s'obstina Clarke.

\- On reviendra les chercher, lui assura Lavinia en prenant les mains de Clarke. Je te le promet. Et crois-moi je n'en ai pas finis avec Mount Weather non plus. Maintenant il faut partir.

Clarke ne semblait toujours pas décidée. Lavinia tenta quelque chose :

\- Si ça peut te convaincre, le reste de ton peuple est dehors. Je veux dire, le reste du peuple du ciel. L'Arche a atterri il y a quelques jours.

Les yeux de Clarke s'illuminèrent.

\- Tu veux dire ma mère ? Et tous les autres ? Pourtant M. Wallace m'avait affirmé qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'eux. Dis, ils savent faire autre chose que nous mentir ici ?

Il s'avérait que non. Clarke sembla réfléchir quelques secondes mais après tout, quel autre choix avait-elle que de faire confiance en cette jeune infirmière ? Elle pourrait retourner à Mount Weather sauver ses amis avec l'aide de l'Arche.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à m'aider à m'échapper ?

\- Parce que je hais Mount Weather tout autant que toi. Ma place n'est pas ici. Depuis bien longtemps je planifie mon évasion, mais il me fallait quelqu'un pour partir avec moi, sinon je me serai retrouvée perdue en pleine forêt. Je ne connais pas assez l'extérieur, je ne suis sortie que quelques fois.

\- Mais tu vas mourir si tu sors, murmura Clarke en fronçant les sourcils. Les radiations.

\- Je suis assez spéciale, confia Lavinia, je ne crains pas les radiations. C'est une longue histoire mais je t'expliquerai tout en chemin. Alors, tu me suis ?

\- Oui, affirma enfin Clarke.

Juste avant de quitter la chambre, Lavinia sortit un talkie-walkie qu'elle gardait au fond de son armoire sous une pile de vêtements. Elle l'alluma et murmura :

\- Code rouge. John, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Pas de réponse. Alors Lavinia répéta la phrase et cette fois, une voix d'homme se fit entendre dans l'appareil :

\- C'est fait. La porte 3B est désactivée. Tu peux sortir par là-bas. Au revoir, Lavinia.

Lavinia ne répondit pas, et reposa le talkie-walkie dans son armoire. Elle en sortie également une blouse d'infirmière, la même qu'elle portait actuellement et la tendit à la jeune Griffin.

\- Mets ça par-dessus tes vêtements, ça te permettra de ne pas attirer l'attention dans les couloirs.

Clarke s'exécuta.

\- Dis, comment as-tu fait pour que quelqu'un accepte de te déverrouiller une porte ? Il ne risque pas des ennuis ?

Lavinia baissa la tête. Elle n'étais pas fière de la méthode qu'elle avait du employer pour que John, assistant en électricité et mécanisme, accepte de désactiver une porte pour la laisser s'échapper. Mais elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Quelque chose que je préférerais oublier, soupira Lavinia en guise de réponse à Clarke. Maintenant, allons-y !


	3. Chapter 3

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent dans les couloirs de Mount Weather. Lavinia était née ici, elle connaissait ce lieu par cœur.

\- Surtout, prévint Lavinia, si on croise quelqu'un, agit le plus normalement possible, d'accord ? Nous sommes deux infirmières qui marchent dans les couloirs, c'est tout.

Clarke hocha la tête, mais quelque chose semblait la tracasser.

\- Et les caméras ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Vers les portes de sortie, il y a des caméras à chaque angle possible, donc je ne peux pas te cacher sur toutes. Mais rassure-toi, le temps qu'ils regardent les vidéos de surveillance, on sera déjà dehors.

Elles continuèrent à marcher, Clarke un peu plus rassurée. Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à suivre Lavinia, elle ne pouvait pas renoncer.

Mount Weather était un vrai labyrinthe. Heureusement pour elles, les couloirs étaient déserts, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière qui avait dénoncé Clarke surgisse.

\- Fais semblant de nouer tes lacets, ordonna Lavinia à voix très basse.

Clarke se baissa hâtivement, laissant ses cheveux blonds former un rideau autour de son visage. Lorsque l'infirmière arriva au niveau des deux jeunes filles, elle s'adressa à Lavinia :

\- Vous n'alliez pas très bien tout à l'heure, vous vous êtes déjà remise ? Ça ne vous a pas pris longtemps.

Lavinia sentit la sueur lui couler dans la nuque. Elle ne savait pas s'il y avait une pointe de sarcasme ou si c'était une simple question. Peut-être se faisait-elle des idées. Ou peut-être pas. Si cette dernière se rendait compte qu'elle avait mentit, elle pouvait dire adieu à son évasion et adieu à Clarke par la même occasion.

\- En fait, j'avais surtout faim, dit Lavinia en s'efforçant de prendre le ton le plus naturel possible. Je pense que je manquais de sucre.

\- Oh, si vous voulez je peux prendre votre tension, s'inquiéta l'infirmière.

Lavinia lui offrit un grand sourire.

\- Non merci, ça devrait aller. Je me sens vraiment mieux, et j'ai surtout envie d'engloutir une bonne part de gâteau au chocolat. Sur ce, bonne journée.

Lavinia offrit un dernier sourire puis tourna le dos à l'infirmière, et Clarke se releva. Elles partirent.

\- Tu penses qu'elle t'a cru ? s'inquiéta Clarke quand elles traversèrent un nouveau couloir.

\- Espérons-le. Au moins, elle ne t'a pas reconnu.

\- Ouais, mais on ferait quand même mieux de se dépêcher.

Les filles arrivèrent devant une grosse porte en métal blindé. Lavinia activa un bouton et la porte s'ouvrit. Elles avancèrent et se retrouvèrent devant la porte de sortie. La porte blindée derrière elles se referma. Il y avait toujours une porte blindée avant la porte de sortie, pour éviter que les radiations de dehors ne se diffusent dans Mount Weather et que tous les habitants se retrouvent carbonisés. Entre ces deux portes, une système de filtration et de ventilation avait été installé pour que les radiations soient absorbées.

\- OK, c'est ici que tout se joue, souffla Lavinia.

Elle paraissait stressée, angoissée et anxieuse, car elle savait que si John avait mal fait son travail, alors sa tentative d'évasion serait réduite à zéro, et qu'elle ne manquerait pas de recevoir une sacrée correction. De plus, il se pouvait que l'occasion ne se représente jamais. Lavinia avant tant attendu ce moment, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer. Une fois dehors, elle serait libre. Ce mot lui paraissait pour le moment encore irréel.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment où tu ouvres la porte et on s'échappe ? demanda Clarke qui commençait à s'impatienter, voyant Lavinia perdue dans ses pensées.

Alors pour toute réponse, Lavinia sortit son badge électronique. Elle le passa contre la porte et attendit. Rien ne se passa. Peut-être l'avait-elle passé trop vite, à cause du stress et de toute la tension qui pesait sur ses épaules ? Alors elle recommença, plus doucement cette fois-ci. Rien. Toujours rien.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? commença-t-elle à s'énerver.

\- Ton badge n'est pas censé ouvrir la porte ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas ! John m'avait assuré que ça serait opérationnel à tous les coups.

\- Finalement, M. Wallace n'a pas l'air d'être le seul menteur de Mount Weather.

Lavinia souffla d'énervement.

\- Ça m'arrangerait si tu pouvais te taire cinq minutes, grogna Lavinia. J'aimerais me concentrer. Et parle moins fort si tu ne veux pas que toute l'équipe de sécurité se ramène.

Clarke baissa la voix mais son ton n'en était pas plus calme :

\- Il n'y a pas que toi qui est en train de tout miser actuellement, OK ? Je te rappelle que ma vie est en jeu en ce moment-même, ainsi que celle de mes amis.

Lavinia préféra ignorer Clarke. Dans un moment comme celui-ci, mieux valait faire comme si elle était seule pour mieux se concentrer.

Alors Lavinia passa une dernière fois son badge sur la porte. Cette fois-ci, quelque chose se passa. La sirène d'intrusion se déclencha, et les lumières devinrent rouges. Ce n'était pas bon signe.


End file.
